Ticklish RJ
by NWCobalt
Summary: This is a nice and short follow up to my first OTH fic. It is not by anymeans the actual sequel to that story. That will come later. Read on to see how far Hammy will go to cheer up his best friend RJ and to get him to open up more to his new family.


It was a pleasant evening in the hedgies little piece of paradise nestled against Camelot Estates. They had all returned from gathering some food. Judging from the fact that their wagon was full to overflowing, it had been a successful gathering mission. RJ was very pleased with the haul but he just didn't seem very happy lately. He was probably reflecting once more on all the wrongs he did in his past. Hammy particularly hated it when RJ got this way. Didn't he realize yet that all the bad things he did were in the past and fully forgiven. They had forgiving him and Cobalt and Katrina as well. Hammy decided he would spend some time with RJ and try to lift his spirits some. He joined him over at the base of the tree RJ usually slept at when he wanted to be alone.

Hammy: Hey RJ. How's everything? Are you doing ok?

RJ: Hey Hamsquad. Yea everything's alright. I just wanted to chill here for awhile.

Hammy: Are you sure everything is fine. You've been over here to chill out by yourself a lot this week. Anything you wanna talk about?

RJ: Nah Hammy…it's nothing. I'm fine I tell ya. Just like to have some RJ time that's all.

Hammy: Well you just seemed somewhat unhappy to me. I bet I can cheer ya up right quick. (he reaches over and tickles RJ's ribs)

RJ: (gasps and giggles) Whoa…hey…no tickling Hammy. I don't like being tickled.

Hammy: I'm sorry RJ. Don't be mad. Just thought you could use a good laugh.

RJ: Hammy I'm not mad. Look I appreciate you wanting to cheer me up but I tell you it's not necessary. I'm doing alright. Just go on to the log and let me rest here tonight. I'll be fine.

Hammy: But…

RJ: Goodnight Hammy.

RJ leans against the tree and begins to doze off. Feeling defeated Hammy slowly makes his way to the log with the others. On the way he meets up with Cobalt who is on his way to the log as well.

Cobalt: Hammy? You ok? What's with the sad face?

Hammy: Oh RJ's in one of his moods again where all he wants is to be alone and have his RJ time as he calls it. I hate it when he's this way.

Cobalt: Say no more Hammy. I understand completely. Don't think I haven't noticed it as well. He was like that when he was with my pack. I guess I just got use to it. Probably has a lot to do with his past and him not knowing where his parents are now or if they're even alive. Let's just go on to the log and rest up for tomorrow Hammy. He'll be ok.

Hammy: Ok…but sometime before I fall asleep tonight; I'm gonna come up with a way to make that raccoon smile.

Cobalt: Well good luck with that Hamilton. I hope you can think of something.

The two then entered the cozy log with the other hedgies and went through the lengthy process of saying goodnight to everyone. A little before the dawn, Hammy woke up and left the log. It was time to put his plan into action.

As the sun began to rise, RJ began to wake up. As he did he found that he couldn't move. He was quick to find out why when he became totally awake. He had been tied securely to the base of the tree. On top of that, his legs and ankles were bound together.

RJ: What in the…what's going on here. Who's responsible for this?!

Hammy: Good morning RJ. How's it going?

RJ: How's it going?! I'm tied to this tree and you ask me how's it going! Hey…did you do this Hammy?

Hammy: Yea I kinda did. Sorry RJ but I'm bound and determine to get a grin outta ya so this must be done. (he holds up a feather)

RJ: Are you nuts Hamilton?! Release me and…hey what's with the feather? Oh wait Hammy…please…don't do this…don't tickle my feet Hammy I beg you. What's this all about?

Hammy: Sorry RJ but I said I'd make ya laugh one way or another and I meant it. You'll feel a whole lot better after this trust me.

Hammy began to slowly drag the feather across the bottoms of RJ's feet. Hysterics immediately overtook the poor raccoon as he struggled to beg Hammy to quit and to free himself from the base of the tree he was tied so securely to. RJ had to admire how well Hammy could handle ropes but this was a time he wished Hammy wasn't so gifted with that talent.

RJ: (laughing like crazy) Haha….Hammy…sthaaaap…please stop. Ok….I'm sorry…for being in such a foul mood…is that what you want to hear…Hammy please…enough already.

Hammy: It's so good to hear you laughing RJ. (decides to give RJ a break)

RJ: (panting) Oh man…that was torture Hammy. Just tell me…what you want from me, what you wanna hear from me because I can't take this tickle torture. I'll say or do anything just no more tickling Hammy please.

Hammy: RJ I'm not trying to tort…well now that you mention it there is something I'd like to hear from you.

RJ: Name it. I'll say anything. Just put the feather down and untie me.

Hammy: Tell me about your past. You know before showing up here with us.

RJ: What?! Why?! Hasn't Cobalt explained that well enough already?

Hammy: Yea but I want to hear it from you RJ. I want you to confide in me more, confide in all of us more. You managed to do it back then with Cobalt. Why not us RJ?

RJ: Hammy I really think that's not necessary.

Hammy: Come on RJ confide in me. It'll make ya feel so much better.

RJ: I just don't know if I can keep bringing up the past like that. Let me just put it completely behind me.

Hammy: The problem is RJ that it's not behind you, it is locked inside you and it's responsible for your foul mood around us sometimes. You've gotta release it RJ or else it will wear you down. Also if you don't start talking, you'll get the feather again. (begins to glide feather up and down RJ's feet once more)

RJ: (chuckling) On nohohohoh…hahahahah…stop Hammy…Ok…ok…I'll talk just…enough with the tickling.

Once RJ had sufficiently caught his breath, he began to talk in depth to Hammy about his separation from his parents, his arrival into Cobalt's pack of coyotes, and all the bad events leading up to the day he arrived at their woodland sanctuary. The conversation went on for awhile and Hammy was pleased that RJ was confiding in him finally though he was disappointed that it took torturing him to get him to do it. He hoped RJ could forgive him for this.

Hammy: So…doesn't that feel a lot better RJ?

RJ: Actually Hamilton. It really does. Now will you please untie me now?

Hammy: Oh yea right…just give me a couple more minutes. (he picks up the feather)

RJ: Hammy! Come on now! Put it down! I can't take much more.

Hammy: I'm sorry RJ. I can't help myself. I just like hearing you laugh. (tickles RJ's feet some more)

As the sun got higher, RJ's laughter was filling the wooded area and it caught the ear of Cobalt as he slowly rose up from sleep.

Cobalt: What in the world does RJ find so funny this early in the morning. Can't remember the last time I've heard RJ laugh that much. I better see what's up.

Cobalt follows RJ's laughter to RJ's favorite tree and is shocked and somewhat amused by the hysterical site that greeted him. There at the base of the tree was RJ securely tied up and Hammy tickling the poor raccoon senseless.

Cobalt: Hammy! What in the world are you doing? I know you wanted RJ to smile more but isn't this going a little too far?

Hammy: (stops the tickling) Well, I did get a good laugh out of him.

RJ: (panting) Boy…am I glad to see you Cobalt. Help me get out of this.

Hammy: I guess I should really stop now. RJ please forgive me. I only wanted to make you feel better. I really didn't wanna torture you like this.

RJ: (sighs) It's ok Hammy. Thanks for caring. You know I actually wanna thank you.

Hammy: Thank me?

RJ: Yeah Hamstar. I haven't laughed like that in ages. It was kinda liberating. I could've done without the whole being tied up thing but other than that it was kinda nice.

Cobalt: Well I'm glad you got what you wanted Hammy and I'm glad you got a good laugh at of the whole deal RJ. Now Hammy let's release him, after another good two minutes of tickling.

RJ: What?!! Cobalt!!

Before RJ could say much more, the tickling sensations returned to his feet bottoms and he was once again laughing like crazy. To make matters worse, Cobalt began to tickle around RJ's ears with his tail. This would go on for another couple of minutes until Katrina showed up looking a little peeved.

Katrina: Cobalt! What is going on here? (sees RJ tied to the tree) Never mind…I probably don't want to know.

Cobalt: It's ok Kat. Everything's under control. Hammy was just trying his hand at tickle torture on poor RJ over there but it's all good now.

Katrina: Yes and I'm sure you had nothing to do with all this did ya.

Cobalt: I really didn't…well not till just recently that is. (smiles innocently at Katrina)

Katrina: (sighs) You can be so immature sometimes. Why do I put up with you?

Cobalt: Because you just can't get enough of me I guess. Seriously though Hammy, it's time to release RJ now. It was fun but don't wanna kill the poor guy.

Cobalt and Katrina walk back to the log where the others are starting to stir and Hammy quickly released RJ with the aid of his teeth.

Hammy: Sorry again RJ. We still best friends?

RJ: Always Hammy. Just don't do that to me again unless you want some of this. (grabs Hammy's ankles and proceeded to tickle his feet)

Hammy: (giggling) oh no….not there…stop.

RJ: Payback can be the pits can't it Hammy.

After a good minute or so of tickling Hammy, RJ released him and they walked back to the log to get ready for what the new day would bring.

**The End**


End file.
